1. Field
A hinge assembly and a refrigerator having the same is provided and, more particularly, a hinge assembly installed at a front side of an opening of a refrigerator is provided.
2. Background
Refrigerators are appliances that store fresh food items. A refrigerator may include main body having a cooling chamber formed therein, doors for opening and closing the cooling chamber, and a refrigerating cycle device for providing cold air to the cooling chamber. The refrigerating cycle device may be, for example, a vapor compression refrigerating cycle device including a compressor for compressing a refrigerant, a condenser for releasing heat to condense the refrigerant, an expansion device for reducing the pressure of the refrigerant and expanding the refrigerant, and an evaporator for allowing the refrigerant to absorb ambient heat so as to be evaporated.
In order to enhance user convenience and satisfaction, the refrigerator may include various features and functions. For example, the refrigerator may include an ice making system for making and dispensing ice cubes. Such an ice making system may include an ice maker for making ice cubes, and an ice bank positioned at a lower side of the ice maker to store ice cubes made by the ice maker. It would further enhance user convenience and satisfaction if a size of components related to the ice making system were minimized so as to maximize usable storage space within the refrigerator.